Run To You ( Remake )
by eL-Jee
Summary: Kisah lain Hyuuga Hinata. Kisah cinta yang lumayan menggairahkan tapi.. Entahlah.. Susah menjabarkannya.. (Ini remake)
1. Chapter 1

Run To You

©Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

This story created by my self_ELjee

Rate T semi M but M for save

Pairing .. belum ngerti.. apa Ending Sasuhina/ Gaahina

Happy reading minna..

Chapter One

"Hinata?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Ino memanggilku. Amethyst ku meliriknya sejenak seperti beberapa saat lalu. Ino memang tidak bosan-bosannya mengorek semua keterangan yang absolute langsung dariku.

"Oh please Hinata, jawab aku!"

Well nampaknya ia mulai kesal ketika aku hanya berkutat pada laptop di depanku sembari menyeruput latte yang kami pesan barusan.

"Bisa tidak kita jangan membahas tentangnya? Aku harus menyusun semua ini." tegasku.

Untuk urusan ini aku benar-benar tidak mau main-main. Masa depan pekerjaan ku yang menjadi taruhannya! Sekali aku melakukan kesalahan, manager pemasaran itu pasti langsung mengadu pada atasan dan berakhirlah karir seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

"Tak bisakah kau sedikit santai? Kita masih muda! Katakan padaku apa yang semalam Kabag Sabaku lakukan padamu!"

Ino memang keras kepala. Harus memutar otak mencari beberapa alibi agar ia mempercayai ucapanku.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan daritadi?" kilahku

"Tidak mungkin ia mengamuk seharian ini kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kalian!"

Benarkan? dia memang tidak bisa percaya begitu saja.

"Ayolah Hinata.. Seorang Gaara yang selalu menjaga image nya tiba-tiba merusak ruangan kantornya sendiri? Hell no! Tidak mungkin kan? Pasti setelah pesta perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian kan?"

Yeah.. memang telah terjadi sesuatu. Tapi jelas bukan sepenuhnya salahku kan?

Flashback on

Semuanya nampak begitu perfect saat aku dan Ino mendatangi pesta perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan Sabaku. Pesta nya begitu mewah, setiap orang datang dengan pakaian terbaik mereka tak terkecuali aku dan Ino. Ino dan aku mengenakan dress ketat yang menampakkan belahan dada dengan punggung. Dan kami sepakat mengenakan warna hitam. Hanya saja belahan dress Ino lebih rendah dan seksi yeah, dia ingin menarik perhatian divisi periklanan, yang manis menurut Ino, namun malah membuatku bergidik ngeri dengan senyumannya yang misterius itu.

"Kau tak apa kan Hinata?"

Ino melirik Sai yang mengangkat gelas wine nya, seakan mengisyaratkan agar Ino mendekat pada pria pucat itu , mungkin membiarkan Ino sedikit bersenang-senang tak apakan?

"Hmmh.. Pergilah.." aku mengangguk penuh senyuman.

Ino memelukku, seperti ia mendapatkan lotre atau semcamnya, ia mengira aku akan mengamuk mengingat dia lah yang ngotot memaksa ku untuk hadir di acara seperti ini. Dan ia langsung memeluk Sai yang begitu posesifnya membalas pelukan Ino. Malahan kulihat ia mengelus kulit punggung terbuka milik Ino. Dan itu membuatku membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Oh Astaga.. Apa aku sudah gila? Setengah gelas tak akan membuatku mabuk kan? Aku meneliti gelas wine yang ku genggam lalu tersenyum remeh melihat Sai dan Ino sudah pindah tempat entah kemana. Dasar..

Well disinilah aku, memandangi kedua sejoli lain yang sedang kasmaran. Kenapa ini? Apa mereka mau mengejekku yang tidak punya pacar? Haah.. Aku menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan segera beranjak sebelum akhirnya seseorang dari belakang menepuk pelan bahuku.

"Eh..Uchiha-san.." aku agak terkejut

"Kau sendirian sekarang?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi menjelajah area dadaku

Yeah.. aku memang terlalu berani ini. Sial.. Pikirku.. Tapi untungnya aku menggerai rambutku agar punggungku tak begitu terekspos.

"Emh, ya.. begitulah ku kira.. " Hell! kenapa aku bisa terlalu jujur seperti ini? Apa aku memang tak sanggup menahan pesonanya?

"Maukah kau menemaniku berdansa?"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia langsung mengecup punggung tanganku dan membuatku sedikit merona dan tersenyum tipis atas perlakuannya yang membuatku geli? Sepertinya aku harus menahan diri agar fantasiku tidak melayang terlalu jauh. Uchiha Sasuke memang seperti ini kan pada semua wanitanya? Playboy dan pecinta semua jenis wanita. Sasuke Uchiha adalah predator bagi kaum hawa. Aku seperti tertampar pada kenyataan itu dan itu membuatku kembali menarik kesadaranku agar lebih berhati-hati pada pria berkekuatan bak dewa armor ini. Pria seperti Sasuke dengan daya tarik hampir pada seluruh aspek yang menjadikannya pria sempurna dan paling di idamkan oleh wanita. Bagi perempuan minim pengalaman seperti aku, harus ekstra waspada agar tak berakhir menyedihkan seperti terbangun di siang hari dengan tubuh polos dan menangis karna pria brengsek ini meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku telah berjanji untuk menjaga keperawananku hanya untuk orang yang aku cintai, bukan pria penganut seks bebas seperti dirinya.

"Emh,apa anda datang sendirian Uchiha-san?" Kuberanikan diriku untuk menarik tanganku sepelan mungkin darinya. Tak mungkin ia datang sendiri kan? aku dan Ino sempat melihatnya mengecup pipi seorang wanita, itu Karin, sekertaris pribadinya yang super sexy. Hahh.. Berapa kali aku harus merendahkan diriku? Acara seperti ini memang ajang untuk pamer hal-hal seperti itu kan? Para wanitanya berlomba demi mendapat perhatian pria kaya!Aku mulai menertawakan diriku. Kenapa aku memakai pakaian ini tadinya?

"Aku hanya ingin denganmu,Hinata."Sasuke menarikku,menarik pinggangku untuk kemudian berdansa mengikuti alunan music klasik. Dan aku tidak memiliki opsi lain selain menggamitkan kedua tanganku pada kedua bahu kekarnya.

Dapat aku cium wangi parfumnya yang sangat maskulin dan begitu memanjakan. Berani taruhan kalau yang ia ajak dansa bukan aku, pasti akan berakhir di hotel atau paling tidak di mobil nya? terlalu liar mungkin, yah tapi itulah asumsiku mengenai pria seperti dirinya.

"Apakah kau selalu pemaksa seperti ini Uchiha-san?" sepertinya sedikit bermain-main dengan bungsu Fugaku sekaligus pewaris Uchiha corp ini tak masalah. Ia merendahkan kepalanya ke samping bahuku kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku.

"Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau baby."

Damn!tubuhku sedikit bergetar mendengar suara bisikannya yang begitu seksi di manapun pasti tidak akan segan-segan membiarkan tubuhnya terkulai lemah dibawah pria ini. Tapi aku tidak!aku Hinata Hyuuga tak akan terpengaruh pada pemuda penuh pesona tapi brengsek ini. Kami berpandangan sangat lama. Tapi sebenarnya aku sibuk berkutat dengan fikiranku, aku berfikir bagaimana rasanya meninju mukanya yang tampan ini. Tentu sudah aku lakukan daritadi kalau aku tak ingat kerja sama antar perusahaan yang tengah Sabaku-Uchiha bangun. Well see? ia menatapku penuh damba.

"Hyuuga ikut aku sekarang."

Sejak kapan pria garang ini berdiri disitu?

"Ah.. Sabaku-sama." segera aku melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Uchiha itu. Memang terasa lega. Tapi, entahlah aku hanya merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan lihat sekarang! Sasuke dan Gaara bertatapan tajam seolah saling membunuh.

"Ia masih ingin denganku Gaara." ujar Sasuke

"Dia bawahanku."jawab Gaara

"Ini Pesta kan?Jadi kukira tak ada masalah."

Gaara terdiam sejenak menahan emosinya.

"Kau tidak tuli kan Hyuuga? Ikut aku sekarang."

Pria ini!apa sih maksudnya?kalau saja ia bukan atasanku!sudah ku gambar ulang wajahnya dengan menambahkan eyeshadow hitam tebal di kedua matanya. Dasar panda!pft..membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku terkikik geli.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan hah?cepat ikuti aku!" ucapnya dengan garang

Baru saja hendak kutanyakan kenapa ia menyuruh-nyuruh ku disaat yang bukan jam kantor?Panda merah itu sudah berlalu begitu saja.

"Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

Ah iya!aku melupakan pria raven ini. Kesan apa yang harus aku tinggalkan pada otaknya?

"Saya tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti permainan yang anda buat,gomenasai." Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakannya!segera aku berbalik dan merutuki ucapanku, bagaimana kalau ini berdampak pada kerja sama perusahaan?

"Aku tidak sedang bermain Hinata."

"Apapun itu, Saya harap anda tidak menghubungkannya dengan masalah pekerjaan." ucapku tiba-tiba

"Well..aku akan memastikan suatu saat kau akan berakhir diranjangku." bisiknya ditelingaku tiba-tiba. Dan dia pergi begitu saja.

Good!Lihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Flashback off

"Apa Kabag Sabaku cemburu?" tanya Ino

Aku sudah menyelesaikan ceritaku dan tentu saja bagian dimana Sasuke membisikkan kata-katanya aku rahasiakan.

"Sepertinya kau belum menceritakan kenapa Kabag Sabaku memanggilmu?"

Sudah pasti Ino tidak akan termakan dengan cerita pendekku. Apakah aku harus mengatakannya?

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menggosipkan hal-hal aneh setelahnya." ucapku

"oh Tentu sayang."

Kami beranjak dari café dan menuju kantor lagi karna memang jam makan siang sudah habis.

Flashback on

Kenapa dia membawaku kesini?

"cklek!" dan pintu di belakangku terkunci begitu saja. Aku merasajade itu melirikku terus-menerus. Memberiku deathglare habis-habisan. Dan yang kulakukan hanyalah menunduk sambil melirik sesekali. Ah ia sudah melepaskan tuxedo-hitam miliknya dan menyisakan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing terbuka.

He's sexy as hell!

But Whats going on here?

Aku menunduk tak berkata sedikitpun ketika ia bersedaku seakan meminta penjelasan. Memang apanya yang harus aku jelaskan?aku bukanlah kekasihnya!jadi apa yang harus aku jabarkan?aku bebas kan?

"Ehm, Sabaku-san untuk apa anda memanggil saya?" ku beranikan diriku untuk menatapnya dan setenang mungkin menghadapi nya. Entah mengapa sedari tadi auranya terasa mengintimidasi aku.

"Menurutmu apa Hyuuga?"

Ada apa dengan nada bicaranya? begitu memberat dan sarat godaan. Dia mendekati aku hingga aku melangkah mundur sampai penggungku membentur pintu dan sialnya ia berhasil mengurungku pada kedua lengannya.

"Sa-Sabaku-sama?" aku agak takut. Di ruangan ini, ruangan pribadinya hanya ada kami berdua. Jauh dari keramaian pesta yang sedang berlangsung dibawah sana.

"Kau tau Hyuuga? Kau begitu murahan dengan pakaian ini. Apa sebegitu mudahnya kau?" ia berbisik tepat di bibirku.

Astaga..aku mencium bau alcohol dan bisa ku pastikan kalau ia sedang dibawah pengaruhnya! Aku berusaha tak terpancing emosi. Aku lebih memikirkan masa depan. Masa bodoh ia mengataiku apa, aku tak akan terpengaruh, aku hanya sebatas bawahannya saja kan? Dan dia memang tak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadi bawahannya.

"Anda mabuk Sabaku-sama." sengaja aku menekankan kata -sama agar ia tau batasan atau setidaknya sadar aku ini hanya karyawannya. Dan sejak kapan ia begini?aneh kan?sudah dua tahun aku bekerja dengannya dan selama itu pula kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Kami memang satu sekolah dulu. Dia adalah senpai yang begitu populer di kalangan siswa siswi. Meskipun aku menyukainya, aku tidak mau menjadi fansgirlnya. Ketika yang lain berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, aku justru memilih duduk dipinggir lapangan dan memperhatikan dari jauh saat ia sedang berlatih basket. Dan soal Sasuke ,pernah sekali aku mampir ke kelasnya untuk menyerahkan tugas pada Asuma sensei karna aku terlambat mengerjakannya karna mengikuti lomba sains yang menjadi syarat bea siswaku. Kami memang bertatapan sejenak,namun aku memilih mengalihkan pandanganku. Hanya itu saja. Fans Gaara dan Sasuke itu mengerikan. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik bila harus berurusan dengan mereka.

"Tsk..Segelas saja tak akan membuatku mabuk Hinata."

Semenjak aku diterima di perusahaan ini,aku belum pernah sekalipun mendengar ia memanggil nama kecilku.

"Lalu apa maksud perkataan anda barusan?" aku mencoba bertanya. Ingin tau apa maunya.

"Kenapa harus Uchiha itu?"

'Glek'

Apa-apaan sih?Apa dia cemb…ah tidak-tidak.

"Saya tidak ingat bagian peraturan kontrak mana yang saya langgar. Seingat saya,karyawan juga memiliki hak privasi nya masing-masing."

Bravo!kau sangat berani sekali menantang bos mu Hinata!aku kembali merutuki perkataanku dalam hati. Lihatlah ekspresi panda merah ini. Dengan rahang terkatup keras seperti menahan emosi

"Kau akan menyesal Hinata" bisiknya peuh gairah. Aku menaruh kedua telapak tanganku di dadanya,berjaga-jaga agar ia tak melakukan hal aneh-aneh. Namun yang terjadi kemudian adalah bibir seksinya mulai mendekat dan hampir menyentuh bibirku. Dengan mata terpejam rapat-rapat, agak ketakutan aku berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sakura-san tidak akan senang mengetahui tunangannya mencium wanita lain."

Dan sukses. Ia berhenti. Ia baru sedikit saja menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

"Dia tak akan tahu" ucapnya kemudian

"Saya yang akan memberitahunya. Apa anda lupa dengan kerja sama perusahaan yang keluarga kalian bangun."balasku

"Apa peduliku?" ia menjauhkan bibirnya namun menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahiku

"Sabaku-sama!" Perasaan itu muncul lagi.

"Ku mohon Hinata.. Aku lelah bila harus mengejarmu."

'Apa?mengejarku?'

"Hyuuga Hinata,gadis yang duduk dipinggir lapangan untuk melihatku bermain basket." Gaara tersenyum

"Ap-Apa?" Hinata terhenyak. Jadi Gaara menyadari kebiasaannya dulu?

Tapi Sakura.. Hinata ingat saat sepulang sekolah. Seperti biasa, ia akan melihat Gaara berlatih. Tapi yang terjadi malah.. Gaara berciuman dengan seorang gadis. Dan gadis itu adalah Sakura. Hinata kembali menahan rasa pilu dihatinya. Untuk apa pria ini mengatakan hal seperti itu? Mempermainkannya? Hah! Tidak!

"To-tolong jangan seperti ini.." Hinata memelas

"Ku mohon Hinata.. Setidaknya biarkan aku memiliki satu kenangan bersamamu."

'Pria garang ini bilang apa? Memangnya aku merchandise?Kenangan kepalanya!'

"Jika kenangan yang anda maksud adalah dengan meniduri itu pasti akan saya buat. Tapi bukan bersama anda Sabaku-sama."

"Jadi maksudmu kau juga akan tidur dengan Uchiha sialan itu? Cih.. Ku dengar kau juga suka menggilir pemain basket lain dulu."

'Apaaa?Dasar brengsek!'

Itulah yang membuatku yakin sekali. Untuk apa aku mempertahankan kesucian cintaku. Sabaku Gaara yang bodoh dan mudah terpengaruh oleh teman-temannya.

" Toh bukan urusan anda saya ingin tidur dengan lelaki manapun. Bahkan Uchiha sekalipun." aku menjawabnya tegas dan untuk melanjutkan permainan ini. Terserah ia menganggapku jalang sekalian. Asalkan ia tidak lagi masuk ke kehidupanku selain sebagai atasanku. Aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk merebut pria yang sudah bertunangan dengan anak tunggal Haruno ini. Dan aku berharap setelah mengatakan itu,dia akan kecewa dan membiarkanku pergi atau memecatku sekalian saja. Tak masalah bila aku menjadi pengangguran sementara setelahnya.

"Cih..Aku tak akan membiarkanmu disentuh olehnya lebih dulu Jalang!"

Oh tidak!ia menyeringai!Mulai mendesak punggungku rapat dan melumat kasar bibirku.

"Hmph!" aku berusaha memukul-mukul dadanya namun ia justru membalikkan tubuhku sedemikian rupa dan menyibakkan rambutku sembari menciumi punggung telanjangku dan memberikan kissmark disetiap jengkalnya.

"akh..ku mohon…hentikannn-h…"

Ia tak menggubris sama sekali. ia melepaskan simpul gaun yang mengikat indah dileherku serta menariknya ke bawah.

"Bahkan kau tak mengenakan apapun kan dibalik nya?"Gaara menyeringai puas sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya ke pelan dan menyembunyikan hidungnya ke leherku,mengecupi tiap senti bagiannya dan menandainya.

"Ahh…Onegaiii.."pintaku

"Aku berhak menyentuhmu!Hal yang harusnya aku dapat sebelum mereka merebutnya dariku!"

"Gaara-kun!..kau salah.."rintihku.

'Brugh'

Ia mendorong tubuhku ke sofa maroon di depan kami. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku agar ia tau bahwa aku tidak menginginkan ini. Tapi ia malah menyeringai puas mengetahui bagian tubuhku yang terekspos bebas olehnya. Aku berani bertaruh sesuatu telah menegang di balik celananya itu. Dan tanpa aku sadari ia telah selesai melepas semua miliknya begitu cepat dan sialnya aku malah diam saja terpana pada tubuh atletisnya.

"Kau terpesona padaku -eh?"sindirnya

Bahkan ia masih memandang rendah aku. Aku tak sempat membalas kata katanya karna menindihku dengan segera dan merusak G-String ku. Dan aku tersentak saat ia mulai memasuki kewanitaanku begitu saja tanpa perasaan.

"Akh!"pekikku.

Sakit,Perih,serasa aku tak percaya karna ia begitu mudahnya melakukan ini. Sejenak kami berpandangan,ia juga tak percaya pada kenyataan ini tapi ,tiba-tiba ia berhenti.

"Hinata…" bisiknya lirih

Aku hanya bisa diam saja kan? Toh ia kusuruh berhenti pun tak akan mengembalikan keperawananku

"Kau..masih virgin?"

Dan sekarang sudah tidak.

"Apa kau puas sekarang?"air mataku menitik

"Gomen-ne"

'cup'

Ia mengecup keningku,Apa maksudnya?Aku meringis perlahan ketika ia menggerakkan miliknya.

"Ugh…" aku melenguh,masih perih

"Aku tidak mungkin berhenti disini Hinata…tahan sebentar hime.." bisiknya parau

Aku ingin sekali menjambaknya!Namun yang kulakukan justru melingkarkan kedua tanganku kebahu kekarnya

"Gaara-hhh…ugh…." ia kembali melumat kedua dadaku sesekali mengusap keringat di dahiku.

"Kau sangat indah Hinata.."

Well setelah itu aku tak sadar apa yang terjadi. Semua menggelap dan yang paling kuingat adalah aku sendirian di ruangan ini tanpa kehadirannya.

Aku sudah tahu akan seperti ini. Dan inilah yang aku dapat! Terjatuh sekali lagi.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Dia datang,dengan setelan baru yang tentu saja rapi. Aku berusaha bangun dari sofa dan mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosku. Kulihat ia menenteng paper bag lalu meletakkannya di meja depanku.

"Pakailah."

Aku menatap tajam matanya,aku benar-benar merasa seperti jalang sekarang. Tanpa babibu aku mengambil paper bag itu dan berjalan pelan meskipun selangkanganku sangat perih. Aku tidak ingat berapa kali ia menyetubuhiku sampai aku seperti ini. Yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah membersihkan diriku dan terlihat baik-baik saja.

Flashback off

"APAAAAA?"

Ino pasti kaget mendengar ceritaku yang begitu gamblang. Ino memang mengetahui dulu aku dan Gaara satu sekolah. Tapi ia tak tau kalau Gaara adalah cinta pertamaku.

"Lalu apa yang menyebabkan dia merusak kantornya?"

"Aku tak menjawab telfonnya,tak membalas pesannya dan tak menggubrisnya ketika ia mengajakku makan siang atau hal lain."

"What?Hinata!Dia masih mencintaimu!"

"Apa yang bisa aku harapkan dari tunangan orang lain?Balas mencintainya?Aku lelah Ino."

Ino menghela nafas,mungkin membenarkan ucapanku karna setelahnya ia tak memberondongiku dengan pertanyaan sejenis.

"Sabaku-sama memanggil anda ke ruangannya Hinata-san." Hotaru,sekertaris Gaara.

"Emh..terima kasih Hotaru-san."ucapku.

Aku mulai berfikir ini saat yang tepat untuk menyerahkan surat pengunduran beramplop coklat itu. Tanpa pikir lagi aku mengambilnya.

"Oh tidak Hinata!jangan!"Ino mencegah tanganku

Seolah memelas, Ino sepertinya belum siap bila aku tiba-tiba keluar dari pekerjaan ini. Mungkin ia takut melakukan segala hal disini sendirian.

"Maksudku..setidaknya jangan sekarang. Kau tau kan aku tidak mempunyai teman selain kau disini."

"Aku.. Hah.. Baiklah.." aku mengalah

Segera aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke ruangan presdir. Terserahlah ia hendak memecatku atau apa. Yang jelas aku benar-benar tak peduli dan pasrah bila hal itu terjadi .. Bodohnya aku repot-repot menyiapkan surat pengunduran diri segala bila ia pasti memecatku. Semenjak kejadian sialan yang menimpaku beberapa waktu lalu,aku tak akan mengubah persepsi tentang pria semacam Sabaku itu.

Aku mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu,tapi aku langsung masuk begitu saja meskipun sang empunya belum menyuruhku masuk. Astaga! kenapa aku seperti melupakan tata krama begitu saja.

"Anda memanggil saya Sabaku-sama?"

Tak usah ditanya. Gaara Sabaku memang terlihat agak kacau. Sekacau ruangannya yang berantakan,map yang berserakan vas bunga juga pecah,berceceran hingga ke depan pintu yang barusan aku masuki. Aku menyingkirkannya dengan higheels dan melangkah pelan. Memperhatikan pria itu baik-baik. Ia hanya diam tak merespon aku sama sekali. Jujur, ia masih tetap tampan meskipun agak berantakan. Tapi itu justru menambah kesan cool padanya. Dan kini ia menatapku dan bertumpu pada kedua tangan di sisi kanan kiri mejanya.

Aku menghela nafas pelan,ia tak kunjung menjawabku dan malah memperhatikanku dari atas hingga bawah. Tanpa aba-aba,aku mengambil sapu dan sekop sampah untuk mengumpulkan pecahan kaca dan aku taruh di sudut ruangan. Aku juga menata map-map yang bertebaran itu ke rak yang kosong.

"Aku tidak memanggilmu untuk bersih-bersih Hinata."

Tanganku berhenti sejenak. Selain selesai dengan kesibukanku,aku juga agak terkejut ia baru mulai bicara setelah sekitar lima belas menit diam dan aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jika demikian,apa yang bisa saya bantu Sabaku-sama?"

"Tsk,berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Kau bahkan memanggil nama kecilku ketika kita berada disofa belakangmu."

Tenang .

"Keadaanlah yang memaksa saya demikian."

"Aku juga bisa memberikan alasan yang sama saat ini."

What?Memang keadaan yang bagaimana yang ia maksud?Aku bingung dengan jalan pikiran orang ini.

"Saya harap anda melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi karna saya juga melakukan hal yang sama."

"Berhenti berdebat denganku Hinata!Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita!"

"Memperbaiki?lalu akan dikemanakan tunangan sejuta dollar anda?"

Gaara terdiam,matanya menatap kelam. Ia tampak terengah menahan emosi.

"See?anda hanya buang-buang waktu Sabaku-sama."

"Aku akan membatalkannya."

"Khe!lucu! anda fikir akan semudah itu membangun kembali sebuah hubungan yang sudah lama putus?Ah tidak.. Bahkan saya tidak berminat untuk memulainya. Kalau ini tentang keperawanan saya yang anda renggut,maka anda tidak perlu khawatir. Saya baik-baik saja. Bukankah cepat atau lambat saya juga akan menyerahkannya? Entah pada Uchiha atau pada pria lain? Kembalilah menjadi seorang Kabag Sabaku seperti biasanya. Menjadi tunangan yang baik untuk Haruno-san."

"AKU TIDAK MENCINTAINYA!"ia nampak garang dan mengerikan.

"KAU LAH YANG AKU CINTAI HINATA!BAHKAN SEJAK DULU!"

Inilah yang aku ragukan darimu Gaara.

"Cinta yang bagaimana yang anda maksud Sabaku-san.. Dulu anda bahkan berciuman dengannya di lapangan basket!"

"Kau!"Oh tidak jangan lagi!Ia menarik pinggangku dan langsung melumat kasar bibirku.

"Mmmph!"sekuat tenaga aku berontak dengan memukul-mukul dadanya.

Ia tetap menciumku dan menghisap kuat bibirku hingga ia menggigit bibirku dan melesakkan lidahnya untuk mengeksplor lebih. Aku terbelalak ketika ia memeluk erat merapatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya.

"hmmmph…."Aku mulai putus asa,kehabisan oksigen. Dan dengan terpaksa aku balas menciumnya,melumat pelan aku melakukannya. Dan tak lagi memukulinya. Tanganku sekarang beralih merangkum wajahnya dengan lembut. Ia nampak terkejut,tapi entah mengapa ia menyeringai senang. Merasa terespon,ia mengendurkan pelukannya dan mengelus punggungku hingga ciuman itu berakhir karna kebutuhan pasokan oksigen. Ia masih tak menjauhkan keningnya dari keningku hingga hidung kami bersentuhan dan berbagi udara yang sama. Kami terengah-engah.

"Gomennasai Sabaku-sama."

Aku berkata lirih,berharap ia mau mendengarkan

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kita bisa bersama Hinata."

"Saya mohon berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Jadilah Kabag Sabaku yang normal dimana Hyuuga Hinata adalah karyawan anda. Saya cukup paham dimana posisi saya. Maka dari itu,jangan pernah mengubah apapun di dalamnya."

"Lalu kenapa?" ia bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan kami

"Kau balas menciumku tadi,kenapa?"

"Itu salah satu impian saya bersama anda….dulu."

Dulu..

"Saya selalu ingin membuat kenangan indah bersama anda. Dan mungkin hal barusan yang saya lakukan dengan anda akan menjadi kenangan indah yang saya miliki."

"Hinata,aku.."

Aku tersenyum sepenuhnya bahwa aku baik-baik saja meskipun hatiku sakit.

"Selamat atas pertunangan anda Sabaku-sama. Saya turut bahagia." Segera aku melepaskan diri dan berbalik meraih pintu keluar

"Berhenti Hinata!"

"Hinata!"

Dan aku tak menggubris panggilannya. Bahkan ia mengejarku hingga ia keluar dari ruangannya. Apa dia tidak takut?semua orang memperhatikan kami.

"Hyuuga Hinata berhenti atau aku akan mengatakan semuanya disini!"

Aku sangat takut,karna ketika aku berhenti ia akan menghancurkan dinding pertahananku.

TBC

RnR please…Gimana?ancur banget ya?maaf yah…newbie soale…hehe…

Ini mau tak bikin per chapter tapi,hhh…mending aku buat sekuel nya aja kali yah…

Maaf yah kalau masih ada typo alias gaje nya…

Thanks..

Eljee,Lee Jin Ha


	2. Chapter 2

Run To You

©Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

This story created by my self_ELjee

Rate T semi M but M for save

Pairing .. belum ngerti.. apa Ending Sasuhina/ Gaahina

Happy reading minna..

Chapter two

Sasuke Uchiha

Playboy itu membuatku terjebak disini. Seharusnya tadi aku tidak menuruti kata-kata Gaara yang menyuruhku datang ke Hi'Vive, Resto sekaligus Hotel. Astaga? Apa yang Gaara pikirkan? Mau tidur denganku lagi? Dan bodohnya aku mau saja mengikuti kemauannya. Sejak kejadian dia menghentikanku itu...

Flashback on

"Berhenti Hinata!"

"Hinata!"

"Hyuuga Hinata berhenti atau aku akan mengatakan semuanya disini!"

"Hah..well well well.. Look who is there honey.. Hinata tersayang ada disini. Long time no see right?" suara manja seorang gadis datang dari arah berlawanan.

'Sakura?Tamatlah riwayatku..' batin Hinata

Satu satunya yang aku pedulikan adalah karirku. Masa bodoh dengan cinta. Toh bila tak menikah pun kukira tak masalah. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Kalian tau kan betapa susahnya mencari pekerjaan di Jepang.

Daripada itu,lihatlah semua karyawan mulai memperhatikan kami bak drama picisan yang di putar di bioskop-bioskop.

"Kalian bekerjalah kembali. Jangan pedulikan kami Ne?" Sakura memberikan senyuman termanisnya. Tapi menurutku senyum itu jauh lebih mengerikan daripada ancaman. Sakura itu sangat tega membuat orang menderita demi kebahagiaannya. Lihat bagaimana dia memandangku. Tersenyum meremehkan.

"Pulanglah Sakura. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu. Karin antar dia ke depan. Dan kalian bekerjalah kembali." Akhirnya Gaara membuka suara. Aku menghela nafas lega dan melangkah pergi.

"Ku pikir kita masih harus bicara Hinata." Ujar Gaara

"Tunangan anda disini Sabaku-sama." Hinata berkilah

Sakura tersenyum sinis

"Great.. siapa yang diacuhkan sekarang. Aku atau kau Gaara." Sakura mendekati Hinata dan memperhatikan dandanan Hinata.

"Kau terlihat sempurna. Tapi noda jalang di lehermu itu merusak segalanya." Sakura mengusap leher Hinata. Dan Hinata terkejut,ia reflek mundur

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu di klub malam seberang kota. Jadi?"

Aku terdiam. Memang aku berada disana. Tapi bersama Ino. Menemaninya dating bersama Sai. Ino bilang pacarnya itu sesekali jadi bartender disana. Dan banyak sekali wanita yang menggodanya. Ino hanya mengawasi saja karna aslinya memang ia tipe pencemburu akut. Tapi anehnya itu membuat Sai semakin mencintai gadis ponytail itu. Dan apa perempuan ini bilang? Noda- Jalang?

"Itu bukan urusan anda. Gomenasai." Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tak mempedulikan bagaimana ekspresi Gaara. Dan aku juga tak mau terlibat sebagai pemain sebenarnya.

"Cih.. " Sakura mendecih sinis

"Aku akan pulang. Tapi antarkan aku sampai ke depan." Ujar Sakura kemudian

Sebenarnya tadi Gaara hendak mengejar Hinata. Tapi entahlah,mendengar cerita Sakura barusan menjadikan dia berpikir agar membiarkan dulu Hinata menyingkir dari Sakura. Setidaknya dengan begitu Hinata bisa aman dari amukan Sakura.

"Baiklah." Ucap Gaara datar

Flashback off

Seminggu setelahnya tak ada kabar apapun dari Gaara padaku. Aku sih bukannya mengharap atau bagaimana. Hanya saja,ada yang terasa ganjil disini. Aku ingin mengakhiri ini semua. Aku ingin bekerja seperti biasanya. Tapi mengapa Gaara bersikeras memintaku menjadi kekasihnya? Aku sama sekali tidak berminat merebut kekasih orang.

Tapi siang ini Gaara mengirimi aku email agar bertemu di Hi'Vive. Kupikir aku akan melakukan hal yang sudah terencana dalam benakku itu. Tapi lihatlah sekarang siapa yang datang dan duduk bersamaku.

"Aku sudah ada janji Uchiha-san." Hinata mencoba seramah mungkin meski nada yang keluar terkesan agak jutek

Sasuke mendengus geli

"Dengan panda itu kan? Lupakan. Aku yang menulis emailnya."

"Aph-Apa?" Aku agak histeris

"Hei-hei slowdown baby.. Tak perlu terkejut seperti itu."

Seorang pelayan datang dan menanyakan pesanan

"Dua vanilla latte.. Hot.." Sasuke berkedip jahil padaku. Aku melotot tajam. Ingin rasanya aku menjambak rambut ayam nya itu.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi,Hinata menubruk Sasuke dan mencabuti satu satu rambut ayam milik Sasuke..

Hihihi... becanda ding..

Back to story

"Mau apa kau?" Ujar Hinata ketus

"Tadi kau nampak menghormatiku."

"Lalu apa sekarang aku harus bersujud di kakimu?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Dan itu sukses membuat perempuan yang ada di sekitar ku histeris. Faktanya Sasuke si playboy ini memang jarang menampilkan senyum kan?

"Di atas ada hotel." Ucapnya kemudian

Aku terbelalak tak percaya. Orang ini apa maksud ucapan dia?

"Bukannya kau suka gadis perawan yah?" Ujarku sembari menyeruput latte

Ia agak menegang. Tapi terlihat ia menyembunyikannya.

"Well,setidaknya aku mempersilahkan Gaara dulu mencicipimu. Bagaimana?Kau menikmati sentuhannya? Atau kau masih kurang? Ku dengar kau mendesahkan namanya."

'Apa?Kenapa sih semua orang merendahkan aku?'

"Mati saja kau Sasuke."

Sasuke justru tersenyum sinis. Aku tau dia sebenarnya kesal. Tapi memangnya siapa dia. Aku tak masalah bila ia memanggilku jalang sekalian. Tapi perasaanku,mendadak- menyesakkan.

"Hei kau." Sasuke memanggil seorang fansnya agar mendekat

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Sasuke

"18 tahun Sasuke-sama.."

Kulihat gadis itu merona karna perlakuan Sasuke.

"Kau masih perawan?"

Hell.. apa-apaan pertanyaan itu.

Dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk

Sasuke menarik tengkuk si gadis dan mencium kasar bibir sang gadis. Betapa pengunjung resto heboh dibuatnya

Aku cuma terbelalak,terkejut. Aku tau perempuan manapun mudah baginya. Tapi maaf,tidak untukku.

Setelahnya Sasuke menarik dirinya menjauhi gadis itu dan menyuruhnya pergi. Si gadis meleleh seperti jelly. Ia dibantu teman-temannya.

"Aku bisa memerawani semua gadis kapanpun aku mau. Jadi tak masalah kan bila kau tak perawan. Ah.. Aku juga tak tertarik pada hal yang mengikat."

"Kau pikir kau siapa bisa berkata hal seperti itu padaku?"

"Kau cemburu?" Ujarnya penuh percaya diri

"Cih.. Aku tak percaya akan melakukan ini."

Hinata menarik dasi Sasuke agar mendekat kearahnya dan mencium pipi kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke terbelalak,tapi tak juga bergerak. Ia hanya diam meresapi sentuhan kecil Hinata.

"Jaa-Ne.." ucap Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Aku.. sepertinya aku memang jatuh kali ini.. " ucap Sasuke pelan. Ia tersenyum sembari mengelus pipi kirinya itu.

Tbc

Gomen-ne.. kalau masih kurang gimana-gitu.. yang terlintas dipikiran aku hanya ini..

Thanks buat semua yang udah review.. aku sempet down.. tapi akhirnya aku sadar kalau kritikan itu ada untuk menjadikan diri kita lebih baik

Arigatou minna ^_^


End file.
